


芳菲意16

by mashumashu



Category: Original Work, 原耽
Genre: M/M, 芳菲意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashumashu/pseuds/mashumashu





	芳菲意16

　　 聂徵如此主动，倒叫薛存芳猝不及防，他先顺从对方的动作，细细体会了一番：眼前与他亲近之人是个男子，不是别人，还是聂徵……到了这时这样的认知仍让他感到错愕又好笑，杂糅的心绪混作一团，融合为一片微妙。只是也仅此而已了……从上一次，或者说最早的那一次他便发现了，他对这人的亲近并无抗拒厌恶，何况他的接受能力亦非常人，连那一丝面对的乃是“齐王”的不适，也被更多的好奇和兴味轻易压过了。

　　这番体会下来，薛存芳很快发现了另一件事——聂徵的手段，未免也太差了。

　　明明刚才那么热情地扑过来的是对方，现在抱着他却像抱了根木桩似的，不过蜻蜓点水般贴着他的唇亲吻，和春风吹皱湖面，晨露滚落花瓣，细雪落于瓦檐……没有什么不同。

　　谁能想到这是一个成过亲、孩子都长到去南书房读书的男人？

　　薛存芳失了耐心，捏住对方的下巴，动作和说话的语气却极轻柔，指示道：“张嘴。”

　　聂徵顺从地照做了。

　　于是薛存芳撬开他水蚌般紧闭的唇齿，将舌头灵活地渡过去，含住了对方的，又勾住舌尖轻轻吮吸。

　　薛存芳一面抬眼去留意聂徵的反应，见对方眉心微颦，是个讶异而不解的神色，面上原本便被温泉醺得薄红的颜色似乎更深了一分。

　　他看在眼里，不免分了一分神：难道聂徵当年和他的王妃之间……连这样的亲近都不曾有过？

　　一念及此，薛存芳反而跃跃欲试，想趁此时机大展身手，在这愣头青面前大大展露一番自己的风月手段，好叫从未在他面前认过输的人心服口服为之折腰。却没料想聂徵如此不济事……只是这般吮吻舔弄，又没用什么力气地在舌尖上软软咬了一口，这人便起了反应……二人如此贴近，薛存芳自然察觉到了，向下往水里一摸，聂徵整个人颤了一下，连同着他的那根东西一起。薛存芳一怔后又是一笑，揽住他的肩头贴近了他的耳畔，多问了一句：“看来这段时日，阿徵一定是很想我了？”

　　聂徵没有回答，于耳后迅速泛起一抹颜色，这人生来面如冠玉，想遮也遮不了。

　　薛存芳的右手没在水下，缓缓动了起来，自白皙的手臂边随之漾开一层层涟漪，另一只手也往聂徵身上游走，只感怀里的人虽不如女子柔软玲珑，这一身紧致柔韧的皮肉也是妙极，如一把裹在丝绸下的名器，直教人爱不释手。

　　聂徵阖紧了双眼，又绞紧双眉，在眉心中拢住一团庞杂的情绪，愉悦、隐忍、沉迷、羞耻……每一刻的心绪都在与下一刻的纠葛作对，薛存芳看得有趣，探出指尖悬在他的眉心上，却迟迟没有落下去。谁能想到前十几年从没在这张脸上看过的情绪，今夜竟一股脑儿看了个够本？

　　不比初次为聂徵抚慰时的赶鸭子上架，情况混乱局促，是箭在弦上，不得不发。今次薛存芳备足了耐心，有意用了番手段，先是温柔地套弄，再以指甲去蹭弄最柔嫩处，骤然又用力一个碾压……如此循环往复，一次比一次力道更重，聂徵呼吸渐重，面色愈红，仿佛能滴出血来，绷紧了腰腹如拉紧的弦，但再坚韧的琴弦也终有松懈之时……他的腰肢兀地一阵剧烈弹动，被薛存芳按住了，又压抑不住从唇齿间泄露出灼热的喘息和低吟。

　　薛存芳亦感到有比温泉更凉上几分的液体染上了他的手。

　　他勾唇无声地笑了一下，若无其事地撒开手，施施然退了开去，安然地靠上了池壁。

　　叫他讶然的，是聂徵平复下来后又往他这边过来了，薛存芳本没指望这位“高贵”又“生涩”的齐王殿下今晚会为他做什么，对方却深谙投桃报李的道理，没在水下的手不着痕迹地伸了过来……

　　那只手温厚柔软，虎口和指腹处皆覆有粗糙的碎茧，触及到最敏感之处，别有一番妙趣……

　　聂徵着实是个好学生，手指虽有几分僵硬，然而抚慰的手法、动作、技巧，都在一一模仿他的，只是个人的敏感点和得趣之处终不能一概而论，薛存芳不得不出声引导：“下去一点……重一点……快一点……”

　　薛存芳从不会在乐事上掩饰自己，受痛时会蹙紧眉心，送来一道嗔怪的目光，欢愉时会舒展眼角眉梢，微启双唇，从唇齿间发出或高或低、或长或短的呻吟……却不知自己在温泉池里泡了这么久，眼尾处洇透一抹艳冶的红，眸中浸润水汽，任一眼流转过来都蕴含了无限风流婉转，整个人浑身上下泛出层薄薄的粉色，眼下耽溺于欢爱的情态，又是何等的迷乱和情色，如狂风过境，一树繁芜桃李争相而落，纷乱迷眼。

　　聂徵望着薛存芳，眸底有异样的暗色翻涌，手下动作不由停滞了一瞬，还是薛存芳纳闷地问道：“怎么了？”方才继续下去。

　　待得薛存芳发泄出来，尚未从高潮的余韵中走出，攀住聂徵的肩头一下一下喘息，蓦地却被对方毫不留情地一把推开，聂徵径直从水池里走出去，擦拭一番后开始将衣物往身上一件件套，又背对着他在原地静默地立了半晌，薛存芳正腹诽这人真是翻脸无情……对方回过头来看他，说道：“该回去了。”

　　薛存芳眉梢一挑，故意拖长了语调，懒倦地说道：“腰软了，走不动。”

　　二人之间也没走到让人“腰酸背痛”的那一步，这人不知为何却摆出这副“侍儿扶起娇无力”的姿态。

　　偏偏聂徵对他的这副情态极为受用，将对方从温泉池里哄出来，为他擦拭身体，又给他穿上亵衣、中衣……

　　“我送你回去。”

　　说完一把揽过薛存芳的腰肢，一手探入腿弯，两只手臂再一齐用力，将他整个横抱了起来。薛存芳陡然失了重心，下意识勾住对方的脖颈，皱起眉嗔怪道：“做什么？”

　　聂徵不答，拿过自己的斗篷轻轻盖到他身上。

　　薛存芳转念一想，又自若起来。

　　此时夜阑人静，外面没人会看到，聂徵如此为他遮掩，便是看到了也没人会猜到是中山侯，如何想他的颜面都保得住。

　　虽则身体到底羸弱了几分，毕竟是个成年男子，薛存芳抱在怀里的分量纵然不如何重，却也算不得轻，只明晰地感受到对方着实是瘦，一把腰肢握在手中芙蕖般盈盈一握，聂徵忍不住捏了一下，换来对方一声痛呼，以牙还牙，狠狠在他腰上掐了一把。

　　他抱紧了薛存芳，缓缓走了出去。

　　皓月当空，月华如水，从头顶倾泻而下，在长廊上洒落一片冷冽而幽静的清光，他从廊下踱步穿过，忽然觉得怀中的人一如这片月光，唯得小心翼翼地伸出手去，才能轻掬一捧，否则一个不留神便会从指间流泻——不知道下一刻是该松开一些，还是握得更紧一些？


End file.
